


A Tyrant Spell

by voleuse



Series: Broken Salt [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-01
Updated: 2005-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The storm is fast descending, and yet I cannot go.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tyrant Spell

**Author's Note:**

> S1, no spoilers. Title and summary adapted from _Spellbound_ by Emily Bronte.

Kara sprawls on the grass, digging her fingers into the dirt. She closes her eyes and tries to pretend it's real, but she can still hear the hum of the engines, the odd, hollow echo that signifies the dome overhead.

"I don't think this was what they meant by 'security detail.'"

"Yeah, well." She opens her eyes, looks over her shoulder and up at Lee. "I'm off-duty. Thought I'd enjoy the green."

"Right." He drops to the ground beside her, stretches his legs to parallel hers.

She bumps his shoulder. "What about you? Don't you have presidential advising to do?"

"I'm off, too." He bumps back. "They're done with meetings."

"The official ones, yeah. They're probably still shaking hands and kissing babies as we speak."

Lee shrugs. "Probably."

"I'm still not sure why I'm here," she muses. "The president has a personal security detail, and it's a small conference, anyway."

"Fifty people, give or take," Lee confirms. "But they're restructuring the government. It's important. Besides, the _Rising Star_ is a big ship. They could use our help."

Kara flops onto her back, stares at the dome's ceiling. "So the old man's making a political gesture?"

"You could say that." Lee tilts his head to look at her. "Don't tell me you _mind_ spending time on the most luxurious ship left in the fleet."

"You've been reading the brochures."

Lee laughs, reclines. "I don't have much to contribute to a discussion on currency and exchange. I got bored."

"You're kidding." She idly swats at his arm. "I thought you loved all those policies and procedures."

"I took one seminar. I didn't make it my life's work."

"Obviously."

"So." He plucks a blade of grass, rolls it between his fingers. "Were you going to spend the entire night out here?"

"Actually..." Kara rolls onto her stomach, pushes up, rocks back on her heels. "I heard there was a swimming pool."

*

 

After half an hour of wandering through the lower decks, they find the pool. It's out of the way of general traffic, but well-kept regardless. The water itself is brightly lit, though the room is dim.

Kara crouches at the edge of the pool, swipes her hand through the crystal clear of the water. "Perfect temperature."

Lee is still standing a few feet back. "We should come back and swim later."

"Later?" She unlaces her boots, tugs them off before standing, then shrugs out of her jacket. "Screw that."

"You don't mean--"

She looks over her shoulder and waggles her eyebrows. "That's exactly what I mean."

She sheds the rest of her clothes quickly, stripping to bare skin, then plunges into the water without hesitation. It's just on the right side of cool, and she dives deep, twisting to feel the ripple of the water.

When she can't hold her breath any longer, she floats to the surface, splashes in the direction she last saw Lee.

A loud yelp tells her she's on target, and she laughs as she swipes the water from her eyes.

"Come on, Lee!"

He wrings water from his shirts, looks around the empty room. "I don't know."

"What?" She splashes again, but the water falls short. "Chicken?"

"No." He's scowling, but his hand falls to rest at his belt buckle.

Kara rolls her eyes. "Come on," she repeats, then smirks. "I _dare_ you."

"What are you, fourteen?" But he's pulling his shirts over his head as he scoffs, and Kara dives again, just in case he tries to use modesty as an excuse.

When she surfaces again, she's confronted with a pile of Lee's clothing, but no Lee. "Apollo?" Then she realizes the trick, starts to turn, but it's too late.

With a whoop of laughter, he cannonballs into the pool, sending a wave that engulfs Kara.

She flails for a moment, sputtering, then sweeps her arms through the water just as Lee emerges.

He lunges, and she dives, pushes off the floor of the pool and cannons to the other side. Not fast enough, though, because he grabs a hold of her ankle, climbs her body as they surface, and pushes down on her shoulders before she can breathe properly.

The struggle would be easier if she could stop laughing, but she can't, and she ends up swallowing a mouthful of water.

When she starts to cough, Lee grabs her elbows, paddles for the both of them while she catches her breath.

"You okay?" he murmurs, when she finally stops coughing.

She keeps her eyes down as she nods, and when he lets go of her arms, she throws her weight forward, shoving him into the water.

She almost gains the upper hand, but they've traveled from the center of the pool, and he manages to pin her against the side.

"Surrender?" he asks.

"Never," she declares, squirming against the rough concrete against her back.

Her legs drift and entangle with Lee's, and he braces a hand against the wall, just as she steadies herself against his chest.

Suddenly, she remembers they're both very naked, and very, very alone.

She makes the mistake of looking him in the eye, because then she realizes how close they are, and if she lifts her chin, they'll be close enough to--

His lips seal against hers, or maybe hers press against his, but it doesn't matter because they're _kissing_, and she thinks maybe they should stop, but she can't think of a reason why.

Lee draws closer, sending shivers through the water between them, and she almost moans at the feel of it, the water lapping against her, intimately.

She wraps an arm around Lee's neck, pulls him against her, swipes her tongue against his bottom lip and feels him smile against her mouth.

Her blood rushes through her skin, and everything feels magnified. The brush of Lee's hair under her fingertips, the small circles his thumb draws against her hip, the trickle-drip of water splashing against the concrete, the echo of footsteps out in the corridor...

Lee freezes just as she does. "Do you hear that?"

They hold their breath and, sure enough, voices mingle with the footsteps.

"Frak." Kara shoves Lee, gently, and spins, drags herself out of the pool, yanks on her pants and a shirt, gathers the rest of their clothes as Lee does the same.

The voices are getting closer, so they take off in the opposite direction, feet slapping wetly against the floor, and she wants to laugh, but she doesn't want to get caught that easily.

They exit through the opposite door, and she's barely paused before Lee curses, pushes her again, through a small hatch off to the side.

"Lee, what--"

"Representatives from Saggitaron," he explains, pulling the hatch shut. "We had a disagreement."

"Disagreement?"

"It's a long story," he sighs, then scrubs his hands through his hair, splattering them both with droplets of water.

Kara swipes the water from her face, grimaces as more drips from her hair.

For a minute, there's only the sound of their breath, still a bit ragged, and the constant dripping of water from their bodies.

Lee's gaze warms against her, and she looks away, around at the shelves of cleaning supplies. "So."

"So." He steps closer, and she backs up a step.

"Guess we're done swimming for the night."

"Guess so."

"Well." She steps back again, and he follows, until metal jabs into the small of her back. "Any big plans?"

He half-smiles, rests his hand on her hip. "That depends."

Kara closes her eyes. _Don't ask. don'taskdon'taskdon'task._ She opens her eyes, and Lee's face is inches away. "Depends on what?" _Frak_.

This time, it's definitely Lee that initiates the kiss, Lee that wraps an arm around her waist, tangles a hand in her hair.

It's Kara, however, who slides her hands under his shirt, over his chest, then down to fumble at button and zipper.

They pull apart gasping, and Lee tilts his head, traces the curve of her ear with his teeth, and she shoves his trousers over his hips. Wraps a hand around him, grins as his entire body jerks forward.

"Well, well," she drawls, but he cuts off whatever she was going to say with another kiss, and then they're both trying to unfasten her pants, but the fabric clings to her skin, heavy and damp. After a struggle, she yanks them past the span of her hips, but not much farther. They lean together, breathless and laughing, and she darts forward to kiss him.

"_Gods_, Lee," she manages, then halts at the look in his eyes.

He grabs her by the shoulders, spins her awkwardly, and she grabs onto a shelf for balance, altering her stance as much as the tangled vise of her clothes will allow.

"Lee, what--"

"Had an idea," he mumbles against the back of her head. He slides a hand between her legs and she stiffens, arches back against him. "Okay?"

She nods, rises on her toes as he clutches her hips, positions himself, and she sinks, slowly, slowly down, until he's fully inside her.

"Oh," she says.

"Yeah," he affirms.

It's awkward, the way their hips judder together, but she rocks back, finding _just_ the right angle, just like that, and if she leans forward a little more, if Lee could only--

But he groans, and there's a rush of warm, wet, and then he stills.

Kara curses, then again, for emphasis. "Frak, Lee!" She tightens her hands on the shelf. "I just needed--"

He laughs, and his hand returns to between her legs, where they're still joined. His other hand cups her breast, and he twists his head, fastens his mouth at the point where her jaw meets her neck, and for a second, it's too much stimulation. Then it's just right, just enough to push her over the edge, until everything fades but the pulsing between her legs, and Lee's teeth scraping against her neck.

When she can finally breathe again, Lee's head is resting against her shoulder, his hands tracing slow circles on her back.

"Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"Good idea."

He laughs, kisses what must be a bruise on her neck, and withdraws, eliciting sighs from both of them.

Kara rests her forehead against the shelf, listens to the vague squelches of Lee dressing again.

Then, "Hey, let me..."

She straightens, turns to see him kneel, one of his shirts in hand. He wipes the mess from her thighs, and she tries not to squirm.

When he's done, she mutters thanks, tugs her own clothing back into place as he folds the shirt, tucks it into his jacket.

While she's contemplating the state of her own jacket, Lee pushes the hatch open, sticks his head out.

"All clear?" she asks.

"I think so." He turns back to face her. "This was--"

"It was," she nods.

"We should do it again," he says.

She raises her eyebrows.

"The swimming," he clarifies. "I mean we should do the _swimming_ again, not the, um." He stutters to a halt.

"You think so?" She saunters past him, through the hatchway. "I'm not so sure."

He follows, shutting the hatch behind him. "Sure about what?"

"Captain Adama!" It's shouted from across the room, by one of a half-dozen politicians.

Kara smirks. "Looks like you're back on duty."

"Guess so." Lee grimaces.

She pats him on the shoulder. "Good luck with the explanation."

"What?" He frowns. "Explanation for what?"

She leans closer, drops her voice. "You look like you went skinny-dipping and then frakked someone in a supply closet." She grins, raises her voice again. "Say hello to the president for me."

Kara's out of the room by the time the group reaches Lee.

*

 

When he finds her again, it's the next afternoon, and she's sprawled on the grass.

"So," he says, crouching next to her. "Any big plans for tonight?"

Kara squints at the dome's ceiling. Grins.

"That depends."

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently there was a scene not filmed in "Colonial Day" that included skinny-dipping. And how could I resist spinning that?


End file.
